MusicBoxTale!
|date = October 17, 2018 |website = Tumblr |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Written Story |status = Up Coming |creator = SansyG12 |writer = SansyG12 |artist = SansyG12 |composer = SansyG12 |spriter = SansyG12}} MusicBoxTale! is an AU created by SansyG12 where Frisk somehow gets stuck in a music box and only Sans can get her out. Frisk is ambushed by a bunch of monsters and escapes with mortal injuries. She flees behind the house of the skeleton brothers and dies there. After tha, she somehow got trapped in Sans' music box. Characters Undertale Characters Sans Sans is a young skeleton with a bright mind and more than his far of dark secrets. He wears a blue hoodie and black shorts. He also wears a white shirt and sometimes he has a blue scarf. He was the second owner of the music box and is helping Frisk get out of it. He is 17 with an ATK: 1 and DF: 1 and LV: 2. He is fully aware of the resets. Frisk Frisk is a 12 year old human child who had the bad luck of dying near the music box. Her soul was trapped in the box. She looks like her normal self except she has a red tutu and ballet shoes and her soul is visible behind a glass compartment in her chest. She can only move and talk when the music box is wound up. She can replicate any song she has heard. She can also mimic voices using a red echo flower that she carries. ATK: 5 DF: 5 LV: 1. Somewhat aware of the resets. Chara Chara died at 10 years old and followed Frisk around. When Frisk died her soul was free'd of the bond and she gained her own form. She was reborn as a monster and is very sneaky. She takes up residence in Snowdin Town under the name of Ruby. She is a Dreemurr monster with bright red eyes and short horns. She still managed to hold onto her Determination without melting so now her soul looks like a regular monster soul except it's red. She remembers everything and is fully aware of the resets. She gained half the power of reset at Frisk's death. Can only reset to when Frisk was trapped in the music box. She doesn't kill anymore. her current age is 11. Flowey/Asriel Asriel died at 10 years old and Flowey was created 50 years after. Flowey gained half the power of reset. he can reset to the same point as Chara. He doesn't know who Chara is but has a feeling every time he see's Ruby. He normally only resets if someone dies. ATK: 10 DF: 1 LV: 2 Papyrus Papyrus is the same as always except more worried about Frisk. Not aware of resets Toriel Toriel is the same but she starts to call Frisk. Not aware of resets Undyne Undyne is the same except she never met Frisk so she constantly looks all over the underground for her. Not aware of the resets. Alphys Alphys is the same but is shyer and doesn't know what happened to Frisk because her video . Not aware of the resets. Mettaton Mettaton is the same but has never met the human child. Not aware of the resets. Napstablook Napstablook is still waiting for Mettaton to come home. He feels better thanks to the human. Somewhat aware of the resets. Asgore King Fluffybuns Asgore has a daily routine of watching out the window every morning in hope that Toriel will come home. Not aware of resets. Still same stats. Gaster ??? They are forgotten by all except for Web Ding, Sans and Ruby. ATK: ??? DF: ??? LV: ???. Doesn't like being in The Void. Added Characters Web Ding Gamma This young, bright skeleton is a friend of Sans, Papyrus and Wing Ding Gaster but is forgotten by everyone after he fell into the core, but managed to gather himself before he fell to deep. He now has a crack over his left eye and has odd powers. He is interested in Science. His left eye glows bright yellow when he uses his magic or is very mad. He can turn into a Gaster Blaster Beast but he has little control over it. he is friends with the human souls and he is a lab assistant to the royal scientist. He wears a lab coat and a black sweater. He tends to wear a hood so nobody knows that there is one more skeleton out there. Somewhat aware of the resets. Speaks in Web Dings. Works as a video analyst for Alphys as well. ATK: 20 DF: 15 LV: 1. Knows about Frisk. Robin Robin is the Justice soul and Amelia's brother. He is a male. He has a cowboy hat and a revolver and he wears a yellow shirt, bandanna, boots and has yellow hair. Fully aware of the resets. ATK: 10 DF: 12 LV: 3. Jasmine Jasmine is the Kindness soul. She is a female. She wears a green apron and a green shirt with matching shorts and shoes. She carries a frying pan and has green hair. She is friends with Amber. Somewhat aware of the resets. ATK: 6 DF: 6 LV: 1. Amber Amber is the Bravery soul. He is a male. He wears a orange work out shirt and orange shorts. He wears an orange bandanna and an orange boxing glove. He has orange hair. He is friends with Jasmine. Somewhat aware of the resets. ATK: 12 DF: 12 LV: 1. Sapphire Sapphire is the Patience soul and Robin's sister. She is a female. She wears a light blue shirt, a light blue skirt, a red bow, and a pair of light blue shoes. She carries a toy knife. Her hair is light blue. Fully aware of the resets. ATK: 13 DF: 10 LV: 1. Azure Azure is the Integrity soul. She is a female. She wears a deep blue shirt, deep blue tights and deep blue ballerina shoes and skirt. Her hair is deep blue. She is the original owner of the music box. Somewhat aware of the resets. ATK: 15 DF: 8 LV: 1. Citrine Citrine is the Perseverance soul. He is a male. He wears a purple vest with a pair of purple shorts and shoes. His hair is purple. He has some glasses that allows one to see spirits. Somewhat aware of the resets. ATK: 12 DF: 9 LV: 1. Locations Undertale Locations * Ruins * Snowdin * Hotland * Lab * True Lab * Core * MTT Resort * Core * Waterfall * Toriel's House * San's Lab * Skeleton Brother's home * The Void Added Locations The Other Lab This is not the True lab and isn't even found in Hotland. It's found in The Ruins Snowdin. It is only accessible by typing in a four digit code. Ruby's House This is where Chara lives under her false identity. The wallpaper is red and the floor is red oak. In her bedroom there is a secret passage that leads to her true bedroom. This is where she keeps her defensive knife, her toys and a picture of the family are there too. The Place Where No Sound Survives This place has been proven to not have any sound at all. You can talk but nobody will hear you. You don't want to be lost in there because you may never make it out. The Phantom Souls' Base The base of The Phantom Souls' is in Snowdin currently as it is constantly moving locations. The souls live there and keep watch from tree's. The base has living quarters that suit each soul and many watch towers. It always has a secret entrance that only Web Ding can enter and exit. This is in case the base is found and raised during one of Web's visits, that way he can get away without being caught. Miscellaneous The changes to the story are: * Frisk never made it to Sans' sentry post and was attacked at the river before dragging herself behind the skeleton brother's house. * Gaster ??? still fell into The Void but he is remember by two others. * Added names for the Six Fallen. * The Six Fallen Humans did in fact die but were revived by Web Ding Gamma. They now watch other fallen humans. They are named The Phantom Souls and are supplied by Web Ding Gamma. They watch Frisk and Sans with a plan on taking the music box. * Alphys doesn't watch all the tapes only Web does. Story Cannot be told yet. It's a work in progress. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Written story